Recreated
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: Alternate Storyline. What would have happened if Dean had said yes to Michael? Who would have died in the final fight? And can an angel with their grace intact when they die be reincarnated? Follow the Winchesters as they find out.
1. Prologue Part 1

Sam woke up that day in the same old moldy motel room he and Dean had been staying in the last couple of days. The sun was shining through the bay window next to the door and Sam peered at it in order to get used to the bright golden light. As usual it didn't do much except blind him for a moment. So Sam yawned and sat up in bed, swung his bare feet over the side, and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Get up Dean," Sam mumbled as he stood up woozily.

"Dean's not here Sam."

Sam flinched and whipped his body around to confront the intruder whom had spoken the words but he relaxed immediately when he spotted Castiel standing in front of the motel room's bathroom entrance. Unfortunately, Castiel's face was grim and his blue eyes concerned. Not a good sign.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

Castiel tilted his head, confused as to why Sam would not know the answer. "He said yes; don't you remember?"

And just like that, Sam did. He remembered it all too clearly. He could see it and hear it as if he was still there. He saw Lucifer cornering him in a Detroit alley just thirty minutes away from the motel he was staying in at the moment. He could hear Lucifer snarl angrily in his memory like a wild animal when he once more refused to say yes to him. Lucifer wasn't messing around. Michael was also nearby and he needed Sam to agree to be his vessel before Dean agreed to be Michael's.

Desperate for Sam to be his vessel Lucifer had resorted to torturing Sam while Dean and Castiel were busy searching for him. He tried to mess with Sam's mind and when that didn't work he started to break his bones. Lucifer wasn't worried. As long as Sam was still breathing after he said yes he could heal him then attack Michael while he was still without his true vessel.

Sam wouldn't have it. Lucifer had broken nearly every bone in his body when Dean and Castiel had arrived to try to save him. Without any weapon to kill Lucifer though, they were little help.

Castiel was knocked unconscious after Lucifer threw him into a brick wall and Dean was nearly killed from receiving the beating Lucifer gave him. Dean had barely been able to whisper yes to Michael the moment he realized there was no other option. He had agreed to give up control over his body in order to save Sam.

At least it had worked. When Michael's bright light had entered Dean Lucifer had teleported away, afraid to face Michael when he didn't have his true vessel.

After that, Michael didn't stick around for long. He had healed Sam and promised to talk to him in the morning but that was all he had said before he left.

Sam shivered at the memory of how his brother had instantly changed. One moment he was Dean, the next a powerful archangel. He appeared the same with his spiky brown hair and wide green eyes, but the air to him was different and he walked and talked like he was from a different era. It was something Sam was sure he would never forget.

After Michael disappeared Sam had helped Castiel to his feet as he awoke and told him what had happened. Castiel hadn't said a word since then, until now.

"I remember," Sam sighed. "Did you stay the whole night?"

"I'm afraid so," Castiel admitted sheepishly. "I didn't know what else to do and I figured I should stay just in case Lucifer would show up."

"It's okay," Sam reassured the angel. "I'm glad you're here. I guess everything that happened made me kind of fuzzy for a moment."

Castiel nodded and looked down at his shoes, apparently thinking. He was probably unsure if he should say anything else or what he could say.

Sam felt bad for the angel. He'd never really thought about it much, but besides him and Dean being Castiel's friends the angel didn't really have anyone else and he had no home. He couldn't go back to Heaven, he didn't belong on Earth, and he certainly wouldn't go work for Lucifer in Hell. Castiel used to have all his powers; he used to be strong and seemingly unstoppable. He used to have the company of thousands of other angels and he used to be one of the leaders in his garrison. Now all he did was help Sam and Dean. Sam was sure Castiel probably didn't even know what he was now that he seemed to be losing his powers and becoming more human every day.

Today was probably his worst day ever as much as it was Sam's. Dean was gone, maybe not for good, but he wouldn't be there to lead the way to battle for a time. To top that, Bobby was stuck at home in a wheelchair, so it was up to Sam and Castiel to make sure that the Apocalypse ended right and as soon as possible. It was time for them to try to work together without their glue.

Sam pinched his nose between his fingers and leaned over to grab a clean grey t-shirt from his clothes bag and slipped it on. As he tied his shoes while sitting on the bed he spoke up to his quiet partner.

"Do you want anything? I'm going to go to the nearest restaurant that serves breakfast and get something."

Sam could see Castiel shake his head out of the corner of his left eye. "I don't feel like eating. I don't need food right now."

"Okay, then." Sam said. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Call me if Michael comes."

"I will," Castiel promised.

Sam glanced back at the angel once more as he grabbed the motel room's door handle to see him sit down, bow his head, and rest his elbows on his knees. The way his hands were together, Sam wondered if Castiel was going to pray. Sam swallowed hard as his thoughts went to Dean.

_If you're going to pray Cas..., _Sam thought, _...pray for Dean._

With that, he left.

* * *

When Sam entered the motel room again after picking himself up some food he found Castiel in the same position as he was when he left. As soon as Castiel saw Sam though, he stood up.

Sam gave him a smile, trying to be reassuring, but it was an empty one that Sam was sure the angel could see right through.

As Sam threw his breakfast bag on his bed Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know," Castiel said.

There was a tone of frustration in his voice and from that Sam figured out that Castiel had once had the ability to know.

Suddenly, Dean was standing next to Castiel.

_No, Michael, _Sam reminded himself.

Dean was in the same body, but he wasn't aware, and he wasn't the one in control anymore.

"Morning Sam," Michael greeted curtly. "Castiel."

Castiel bowed his head in acknowledgement. Sam was surprised by Castiel's lack of response but he wouldn't have a chance to ask him why until he spoke with Michael.

"So what is it?" he asked. "What do you want from me?"

Michael looked up to stare Sam in the eyes. "I want you to help me."

"How?" Sam insisted.

Michael did not answer. Instead his eyes became unfocused and he seemed to be thinking something. Sam watched Michael unsure of what he should do. Castiel too was watching Michael, like he was trying to get a read on him even though he couldn't read someone's mind, angel or not, without staring them in the eye since being cut off from Heaven.

In a matter of seconds someone banged on the motel room door startling Sam and even Castiel, who normally never reacted like that.

The lock on the door broke and two men in black suits charged into the room holding onto two people, a man and a woman, with their hands on their foreheads. The couple were both tied up and breathing heavily.

When they saw Sam the suited men's captives grinned and their eyes flickered black.

"Demons…why'd you bring them here?" Sam asked nervously.

"Kill them," Michael demanded. "I want you to prove that I can trust you."

Worry lines became etched into Sam's forehead. He glanced at Castiel but his face was stone still so Sam could not know how the angel felt about the situation.

Sam looked back at the demons who were smirking. It was like they were okay with dying as long as their blood went to good use. They believed he would be tempted by them. They thought he would drink. They knew who he was.

Sam was enraged. He'd wipe their smiles off their faces and he'd prove he was strong enough to refuse a drink. That must be the point of Michael's test: To see if he could refuse the demon blood that had once helped him use his powers.

Sam sauntered over to his weapons bag that lay on Dean's bed, the empty bed, and pulled out Ruby's knife.

Gripping it with his right hand firmly, Sam turned to face the demons and the angels that held them still.

"You're not going to just let me kill them when they can't defend themselves, are you?" Sam asked, his voice huskier than usual.

"Release them," Michael ordered his followers.

He then held up his right hand to stop Castiel from going to Sam's side. "He has to do this on his own, brother."

Castiel gazed at Sam with worry. He knew the fight would be hard on him. The temptation would be enormous and the consequences greater. He had been there the last time Dean had to lock Sam up in the panic room to "dry him up". It was not something he wanted to happen ever again.

Sam sighed. "It's okay, Cas. I'll be fine."

Castiel's eyes narrowed and Sam knew he didn't believe him for a second.

Sam turned his back to Castiel and Michael and prepared to fight as the two angels holding the demons untied them.

When the demons were free they grinned wider and bolted for Sam at the same time. Sam managed to get the male demon with the knife in one swipe for his neck but the she demon knocked him down to the ground before he could kill her too.

Sam tried to raise his hand to stab the demon in the chest but she grabbed it in a steadfast hold. It took all of Sam's strength to prevent her from being able to stab him instead.

Sam's hold wavered for a second as sweat poured down his face and the knife came dangerously close to the skin over his heart.

"Sam!" Castiel shouted.

Sam quickly looked over at him to see Michael holding him back again, then sucked in a deep breath and shoved the demon off of him, into the post of his bed.

Sam stood and almost immediately the she demon was at him again, but Sam was ready for her this time. He had placed the knife in front of him and the demon ran right into it.

She gasped as yellow light emerged from her body and fell to the ground on her knees before falling onto her stomach. Her eyes and mouth were wide open and blood dripped out between her lips.

Sam huffed, trying to get his breath back and lifted the knife in his hands. When he saw the demon's blood on it his heart began pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. Sam was caught in a trance staring at the dark substance that wet his weapon.

_Blood, blood, blood, power, blood, blood, blood._

Sam's sinful desires raced through his mind.

Sam closed his eyes tight. _No. I am not going to give in._

He'd learned his lesson when he broke the last seal freeing Lucifer. He had given into the great desire Famine had caused him to have, but he wasn't going to disappoint again. He wasn't going to fall into the darkness in him again. He wasn't evil.

Sam turned to face Michael and slipped the knife into his jacket pocket.

"Impressive," Michael smiled. "What I wanted to ask you is if you would help me fight Lucifer and his demons. You too Castiel, you have been fighting on the right side, you know."

"Don't you have plenty of other angels to help you out?" Sam inquired.

Michael shook his head. "I am not speaking to most of them. Those like Zachariah have displeased me. They started a war without permission from our father and they will pay. I have to finish this with those whom I can trust."

"Then why choose me?" Sam asked. "I broke the final seal."

"I need all the help I can get," Michael explained. "You have the demon knife, and I can see that you want to be forgiven. I am giving you a chance at redemption."

"But what if I give in to Lucifer?"

"He won't have time to work on you long enough to say yes," Michael told him.

Sam stared at Michael. Was this really real? Was Michael actually asking him to join him in the final battle?

Sam looked over at Castiel to see his eyes widen and their eyes met. Sam could tell Castiel was just as shocked as he was. Who knew that there was another warrior angel besides Castiel that wasn't a total jackass or as Dean would say, a dick?

"Speak now," Michael demanded impatiently.

Sam didn't hesitant any longer. "Yes, I'll do it."

"And I will help as well of course," Castiel told Michael.

Michael nodded.

"Let me just put my stuff in the Impala," Sam said as he grabbed his bags from the beds.

"Make it quick," Michael commanded.

Sam rushed out of the room past Michael's followers.

Sam raced to Dean's car and threw his bags into the trunk before making sure all the doors were locked. When he turned to head back to the motel room he found Michael and Castiel right behind him, waiting. Sam flinched. "Holy…Jeez."

Michael didn't seem to notice Sam's reaction but Castiel was slightly amused. His corners of his mouth twitched enough for Sam to notice.

_Ha, ha, _Sam thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Michael asked impatiently.

"Could I know where we are going before we leave?" Sam inquired.

"St. Joseph's Church," Michael answered. "It's on the edge of Detroit. I've heard whispers that Lucifer is there planning his next attack."

Sam frowned. "He can still go in a church?"

"He is still an angel," Michael pointed out.

"And even some demons can," Castiel added. "Hence why you can help."

"Be ready," Michael warned.

Sam took Ruby's knife out of his pocket and gave Michael a nod. "I'm ready."

Michael craned his neck to look at Castiel. "Go now."

Castiel teleported away to Lucifer's location and then Michael raised his hand to Sam's forehead to send him away before he could even bend his knees.


	2. Prologue Part 2

When Sam's feet touched the ground he was standing in front of an old but beautifully designed white Baptist Church that must have been abandoned for a while since the paint was starting to flake off.

Sam didn't have much time to marvel at its architecture before Castiel and Michael were on either side of him.

"Lucifer is expecting us." Michael frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Before Sam could ask him if he was having second thoughts about attacking Lucifer right away Michael started walking up the steps to the church's massive front doors. His head was held high and he moved with purpose. Michael was still confident he would win the battle even without the element of surprise because he was still in a better position than Lucifer. Dean had said yes and Sam had said no.

Sam glanced at Castiel and the angel's expression reminded him of Dean whenever he was about to charge right into danger. Sam liked to call it his "_What the Hell" _expression. Sam wasn't surprised Castiel had picked it up.

Castiel pulled out the angel knife he always carried in his trenchcoat and Sam followed the action by taking Ruby's knife out of his jacket.

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sam answered as he wished mentally that he had the Colt. It could have come to great use in the fight.

Sam and Castiel climbed the steps together and entered the church on the heels of Michael.

The inside of the church was almost pristine. Besides the dust the place was in great shape and the windows that let in patches of sunlight brightened the mostly dark place. It seemed odd to find Lucifer there, his back turned to them as he stood at the front alter staring at the crucifix that was hanging upside down on the wall before him. Sam secretly wondered if he had flipped it over himself or if it had already been that way.

"Hello, brother," Lucifer said almost casually as he turned around to face the doors where Michael, Sam, and Castiel were standing. "Or should I say brothers?" he corrected himself his pale eyes focusing on Castiel for a moment.

Neither Michael nor Castiel spoke back. The air was tense, and Sam noticed that the sunlight wasn't shining into the church anymore. A cloud was blocking it.

"So this is it, huh?" Lucifer sighed. "You are so set in your ways you cannot see my point of view; you want to kill me? At least we can fight on fair grounds since you brought Sam to me?"

"I will never say yes to you!" Sam protested.

Michael followed with "I did not bring him here to force Sam to agree to be your vessel. He's chosen his side and wants to help fight you and your blasphemous creations."

Lucifer began walking towards him looking almost sad. "You cannot even be fair then? You hate me that much, brother, that you won't even give me the same chances as you have?"

"You've had your chances," Michael said as he took a step forward. "God was willing to forgive you for not listening to Him until you created Lilith. And I…I was willing to forgive you until you began going through the motions of raising the Horsemen instead of coming to me for forgiveness. You have not learned your lesson, you continue to kill for fun, and you want to take God's place. No matter what happens Lucifer let me tell you this: You will never be Him. You will never have that kind of power, you will never be that…"

"Loved?" Lucifer finished. "I never wanted love, Michael. It was never my forte."

Michael's eyes narrowed even more. Lucifer was only two yards away. To have him so close made Sam nervous, fearful. He still could hear his bones snapping. Sam began holding onto Ruby's knife so tight his knuckles became white.

Lucifer grinned and looked up at the balcony above Sam, Michael, and Castiel so they looked up as well.

From above four demons jumped into the small group and knocked Sam and Castiel to the ground as Lucifer charged the distracted Michael. He tossed him into the wall and Michael slumped to the ground.

Sam and Castiel meanwhile stood up and began punching and kicking the demons that surrounded them. They took turns stabbing them as Lucifer grabbed Michael by his throat and threw him into a bench. "You know for an angel in his true vessel-you're still so weak."

Michael spat blood and rammed himself into Lucifer. After they had fallen to the ground Michael began punching Lucifer as more angels and demons stormed into the church. All hell was breaking loose.

Just as Sam had finished killing the fourth demon another came up from behind him to try and strangle him. Sam dropped Ruby's knife and struggled to grab the demon's hands. When Sam broke from the death grip he flipped the creature over his back to the hard floor. Then he kneeled on the ground to take the knife again and shove it into the demon's chest. Yellow light flashed and Sam quickly stood to stab another demon that was fighting Castiel in the neck. As the demon fell Castiel gave Sam a nod and they turned away from each other to fight others.

Demons weren't the only creatures to worry about. Two angels vesseling a strawberry blonde female and an Asian male were attacking their fellow angels. Michael's allies weren't the only angels in the building.

Castiel teleported to the male and stabbed him in the neck before he could kill anymore angels but he couldn't reach the blonde before a demon knocked him to the ground.

Michael and Lucifer, meanwhile, were back on their feet and using their telekinesis abilities to throw each other into whatever they could see. A window, a statue, the benches, and the wooden alter.

"Lucifer surrender now and I will spare your life," Michael panted as he stood above Lucifer after throwing the Church's alter on him.

Lucifer was crumpled over in pain but he looked up to Michael and hissed, "Never."

He tripped Michael with his right foot and Michael fell onto his knees. They both stood again in unison and Lucifer flung Michael into a white column causing it to break. Michael groaned, but Lucifer had only taken one more step before Michael threw Lucifer into a second pillar which almost broke off.

"I wish I didn't have to do this brother but you leave me no choice," Michael breathed as he raised his knife.

Lucifer was weakening quicker then Michael. His vessel, Nick, was very broken and his skin was covered in cuts. He could not stand before Michael was upon him and it took all his strength to prevent Michael from stabbing him.

Lucifer wasn't going to give up. With all his strength he tossed Michael off of him into another column and the building groaned. It was becoming unsteady without all the support it had once had before the battle had begun. Michael and Lucifer were too busy to care, but Sam heard it, and it worried him.

"We have to get out of here," Sam told Castiel. "The roof's going to collapse."

Castiel kicked a demon in the knees and stabbed it with Ruby's knife. "Go now."

"What about you?" Sam inquired.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Castiel growled.

Sam nodded and sprinted for the door but the strawberry blonde angel hit into him causing him to fall.

He saw Castiel appear behind the rogue angel but she heard him and twisted her body around to stop the knife Castiel was about to shove into her spine.

She then tossed Castiel into the wall and he slid down onto his knees. He looked up and found that the blonde was standing over him, her knife at ready. She swung at him when their eyes met.

"No!" Sam screamed.

He flung himself at the angel and they fell to the ground. The blonde angel was furious. She threw Sam into one of the fallen pillars and his head smacked into it. Sam grimaced and raised his hands to hold his throbbing head.

"Are you always so foolish?" the strawberry blonde inquired as she stepped towards him.

"Are you?" a voice returned.

The female angel gasped as a knife slid through her throat. She fell and Sam saw that it was Castiel who'd done the deed.

"Cas…"

Before Sam could say anything more Castiel collapsed onto the ground. Sam noticed that he'd attacked the blonde too late. Castiel had been stabbed on his left side by the blonde angel's knife.

"Cas!" Sam scrambled to his friend's side and helped him sit up against a broken column.

"I'm fine," Castiel winced.

"Don't lie to me!" Sam yelled. "Just days ago you told me and Dean that you can't heal angel knife wounds anymore. That they can kill you even if you're not stabbed through the neck so don't lie!"

Just then Michael tossed Lucifer into another column and it crumbled to the ground. The roof moaned and it began to crack.

"I gotta get you out of here," Sam announced as he wrapped his right arm around Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel didn't try to stand. "Leave me here," he said.

"No, I'm not going to," Sam argued.

"Please Sam, you won't survive if the church falls."

"Dean will kill me if I leave you behind," Sam said in return.

Castiel starred up at him.

"That's right," Sam nodded. "He cares, and I care. You've saved us many times and we don't want you to die. So get up."

And Castiel did. Sam supported him as they limped to the door. As they finally walked out into the daylight the church creaked and shifted. Sam heard wood crack and the building started tumbling down. Sam and Castiel watched with weary eyes as in a matter of seconds the structure became rumble.

When it was over, Sam leaned Castiel against a lamp pole. The angel sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Castiel, Cas, stay awake!" Sam begged as he shook his shoulders.

Castiel opened his eyes halfway, and Sam sighed in relief.

"I'll figure out a way to get you somewhere I can treat your wound," Sam promised.

Castiel nodded and coughed. Blood came to his lips. It scared Sam. He and Castiel hadn't always gotten along, but he was still his friend.

Sam was about to spring into action when he saw out of the corner of his eye someone standing up in the rumble that was the church. He turned quickly to face the man fearing it would be Lucifer.

Sam gasped. It wasn't Lucifer but rather Michael. He was moving towards Sam. He had a slight limp and there were cuts on his face but he was otherwise unscathed.

Sam was speechless. All he could do was stare at Michael as he approached.

It was only when Michael was close that Sam remembered that Castiel needed help and spoke up. "Heal him, please."

Michael glanced at Sam wearily and then at Castiel as his cuts disappeared from his face. "I can't promise anything."

Michael kneeled beside Castiel and laid his right hand over Castiel's bloody side. Sam watched anticipating a light to come out from it or something, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Sam demanded.

"I'm too weak," Michael said sadly to Sam then looked at Castiel. "I can't help you. I am sorry."

Sam shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

"I can't do anything more here," Michael told Sam. "Lucifer has been defeated for good."

"Then let Dean go," Sam requested.

Michael gave him a nod and Dean's body began lighting up. Sam closed his eyes and when he reopened them it was Dean who was looking down at him, not the angel who had possessed him just seconds before.

"What happened?" Dean asked with confusion in his voice.

Before Sam could answer Dean's gaze fell upon Castiel whose eyes had closed.

"Cas!" Dean kneeled next to the angel and tried shaking him awake but it didn't work.

Sam checked Castiel's breath and his pulse. He realized the angel wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating anymore.

"Sam, we have to do something!" Dean shouted.

Sam looked up into Dean's eyes with sadness and a heavy heart. "He's gone, Dean."

Dean gaped. "There must be something we can do."

Sam heard sirens in the distance. The police were coming.

"Dean we have to go," Sam told his brother as he grabbed Ruby's knife from Castiel's opened right hand. "We can't be here when the cops arrive. We have no way of explaining everything."

"No," Dean protested as Sam stood up. "We're not just going to leave him here."

"Dean please," Sam begged. "We have to hurry."

Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel to glance at Sam's expression then he looked back at the angel's empty vessel. He closed his eyes for a moment, reopened them, and stood quietly.

"Follow me," Sam said.

Dean glanced at Castiel one last time and looked back up slowly to nod at Sam.

Then, together, they ran away from the approaching sirens.


	3. Chapter 1

Fifteen years later….

Fifteen years is a long time. Time heals, it ages people, it moves forward. The Winchesters are not excluded from its effects.

* * *

Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala rolled into Pontiac, Illinois more quietly then it had in its earlier days of existence. Sam had recently tried to convince Dean to get rid of the car after the engine died but Dean had refused. The Impala was sixty years old and Dean had always traveled in it. He wasn't about to let "her" go. Instead, Dean agreed to a compromise. He got an engine and new parts for the Impala that would help them save gas in a world where eco-friendly fuel was rising in popularity. Dean would not go without an engine that roared when it started. He had been satisfied. Sam was just glad they wouldn't have to steal as much.

Sam sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window and Dean was listening to one of his AC/DC tapes as he drove. Much was the same but much was also different.

Sam and Dean were "Over the Hill" as they say. The Winchesters had survived their fortieth birthdays, a milestone they thought they'd never reach. Days after Dean turned forty Sam found a gray hair on Dean's head and two months after Sam's big birthday, Dean found his. Each reacted with horror at their first signs of aging. Neither of them had been quite ready to realize their youth was behind them and neither of them were ready to face the future, especially not Dean, who had personally experienced the health issues senior citizens had.

Dean and Sam were still hunting. They hadn't settled down and had kids. They didn't want to because of their lifestyle. The closest thing they had to home was Bobby's old house which they had automatically inherited when he had died seven years before.

Bobby's death had been devastating. It took nearly a full year for the brothers to truly move on and adjust to life without him. He had been almost like a surrogate father to Sam and Dean since their father, John, had died. Without Bobby, the brothers were alone.

Even after seven years Dean and Sam still missed Bobby. They still missed so many people: their parents, Ellen and Jo, Rufus, Castiel,...the list went on.

Sam and Dean had made more friends and allies since, but none like those they'd left back in the past.

Despite this, the brothers were happier than in the years before. After the Apocalypse everything seemed better. The angels had left Earth and demonic possessions had lessened. The Winchesters were back to hunting ghosts and vampires instead of being hunted by Heaven and Hell.

When Dean spotted a Café he pulled up in front of it and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car and Sam joined him as he headed into the building.

Inside, Sam spotted a newspaper stand and grabbed two newspapers-one local and one state-as Dean bought them coffee, one black and the other with sugar.

They then sat down in the nearest booth and began reading the newspapers as they sipped on their coffee.

As Dean was reading the local newspaper one of the major stories caught his eye. He threw the paper down in front of Sam.

"Look at this," he said pointing at it.

"Woman stabbed during burglary…" Sam began reading. "Amelia Novak was found stabbed in her sister in law's house July fourteen at nine-oh-five pm….Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Look at the picture," Dean told him.

Sam studied the picture of the victim, a forty-nine year old with long hair and a rounded face.

Sam raked his brain for the answer to why he felt he knew her, and gaped when it came to him. "She was Jimmy's wife."

Sam began skimming the rest of the article silently. His eyes widened as he spotted the word sulfur.

"There was sulfur found in the house."

Dean nodded. "Demons went after her."

"But why now?" Sam asked. "The Apocalypse is long over with. The angels are gone…."

"Beats me," Dean shrugged. "But we should definitely check it out."

Sam agreed.

"Does it mention where their daughter, Claire, lives?" Dean inquired.

Sam shook his head. "No, but I'm sure I can find the address on internet."

"Good."

* * *

Claire Novak lived only a couple of blocks away from where she had been raised. Her home was painted gray and half the size of her parent's old house but very cozy looking. It made Dean wish he could sleep in Bobby's house that night.

After Sam and Dean climbed up the steps to Claire's front door they glanced at each other before Dean knocked on it and waited.

They could hear someone's footsteps on the other side and in a few moments a young woman around the age of twenty-seven swung the door open.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked. "What do you want?"

"You're Claire Novak, right?" Sam inquired.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Sam said. "We need to talk to you about your mother's death."

Claire's eyes widened. "Not Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"You remember us?" Dean was surprised.

"Come in," Claire said instead of answering his question.

Sam and Dean walked into the house and Claire had them sit with her at the kitchen table.

"How much do you remember from our last visit?" Sam questioned her.

Claire sighed. "Not a whole lot about you. Just your names, and well, I remember riding in your black car with my parents. I remember being so frightened after those demons attacked. I was grateful you had arrived to take us to safety."

"What else do you remember?" Dean prompted.

"My mom being off after you left us behind. She slapped me, and I knew then, something had gotten in her like our neighbors. My parents never physically disciplined me. And then I remember saying yes to Castiel."

Dean snapped to attention when she mentioned the angel's name. His friend's name.

"He came to me, whispered to me in the warehouse when the demon in my mother left the building for a moment, after tying me up," Claire explained. "He told me my parents were in danger and that he could save them if I let him control my body. He promised it wouldn't hurt."

"Was that the truth?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes," Claire replied. "It was unnerving to have no control over my body and Castiel's true form was too hot, but it didn't hurt. He also shielded my mind. I don't remember anything else from being possessed until Castiel left me to go back into my Dad."

Dean and Sam nodded in understanding. They both knew what it was like to be possessed.

"Speaking of is….is Castiel still around?" Claire inquired hesitantly.

Sam shook his head sadly. "He was killed by another angel."

Dean closed his eyes at those words. Regrets filled him as it had when he'd run away with Sam the day it happened.

"That means Dad's dead too…" Claire said as tears sprung to her eyes. "I missed him so much…I was hoping…"

"We're sorry," Sam apologized.

Claire sniffled. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

"We know it must be hard finding out both your parents are dead inside a week."

Claire forced a smile at him. "I'll be okay, Sam."

They were all silent for a moment.

Claire wiped her tears with her hands. "So what did want to ask me about my mother's death?"

"Do you know what happened?" Dean spoke up.

"No," Claire answered. "I wasn't there. She was babysitting my aunt's kids. You think it's demons, don't you?"

Dean and Sam nodded.

Claire sucked in a sharp breath. "I suspected that. May I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Sam said.

"When did Castiel die?"

"May two thousand and ten," Sam replied.

Claire stared at him.

"What is it?" Dean inquired, becoming nervous of the way she was looking at his brother.

"It's probably just a coincidence but…" Claire trailed off.

"But what?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"My cousin," Claire told them. "He was born February twenty-four, two thousand and eleven."

Dean was confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"My Aunt Sally named him Castiel," Claire said.

Sam and Dean's eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Claire, where does your aunt live?" Sam inquired.

"I'll give you the address." Claire grabbed the notepad and pen that was on the table and wrote it down.

After ripping it out she passed it to him.

"Thanks," Sam gave her a nod. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

Once they had stepped out of the house, Dean spoke his mind.

"There is no way this kid is Castiel!" Dean exclaimed. "People can't be reincarnated."

"Angels aren't people," Sam pointed out as they reached the car. "Where do they go when they die, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know; Heaven I'd think!"

"That doesn't make sense Dean," Sam argued. "They already live in Heaven."

Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"Let's at least go interview Claire's aunt…" Sam said. "Dean."

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes.

He got into the Impala, slamming the driver's door closed, and Sam sighed. It was going to be an exhausting day.


	4. Chapter 2

When Dean rang the door bell to Sally's house he and Sam had to wait by the front door for two minutes before it opened. When it did, a forty-eight year old woman with dyed dark brown hair stepped through it.

Dean knew she was Jimmy's sister immediately. Her blue eyes were the same shade as his had been, and her chin and nose were shaped similarly.

"Who are you?" Sally asked suspiciously.

"I'm Detective Scott and this is Detective Young," Dean answered smoothly. "We're here to ask you some questions about Amelia Novak's death."

"Oh, come in," Sally said as she stepped out of the way of the entrance.

Dean and Sam walked into the house and followed Sally as she led them into her living room to talk.

"Sorry I took so long," Sally apologized as she sat in a chair.

The Winchesters sat down across from her on a leather couch.

"It's no problem," Dean reassured her.

Sally sighed. "So what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Who first saw Amelia after she was killed?" Sam inquired leaning forward as he rested his hands on his knees.

Sally sucked in a deep breath. "I did."

"What shape was she in?" Dean asked.

Sally closed her eyes as she replied, "There was a lot of blood. She was lying on her back by the bottom of the stairway that leads to the upstairs. Her eyes were wide open. It was so horrifying. Amelia…she looked like she was still screaming even though she was dead when I found her."

Tears began to fall from Sally's eyes. "The local police told me that she'd been hit in the head multiple times with a blunt object. The medical examiner thinks it was the fire iron that is missing from my fireplace. That's the only thing they found missing from the house so the police believe her killer…they believe he wasn't trying to rob us but rather that he had wanted to kill her. Maybe even my kids."

Sally began sobbing uncontrollably. "Amelia, she was like a sister to me, especially after my brother, Jimmy, disappeared. She was so sweet. How could anyone murder her like that?"

Dean glanced at Sam. Sally's emotion had unsurprisingly gotten to his brother. Sam was watching Sally and was wearing his classic sympathetic puppy dog face. Even at his age he still could pull it off.

"So you have no idea what the motive could have been?" Dean questioned.

Sally shook her head. "No."

"Where were your kids when it happened? We heard she was watching them for you?"

"They were hiding in the spare bedroom closet upstairs when I arrived home," Sally sniffed. "Castiel, my son, told me that Amelia had ordered him to take Holly upstairs and to hide with her when the man broke through the living room window."

"Castiel?" Sam suddenly straightened his back to be able to see Sally's face better. "That's an unusual name."

Sally shrugged. "I guess so."

"Where'd you hear it?" Dean asked, hoping to prove his brother's theory wrong.

Sally narrowed her eyes at him and Sam, and Dean knew she was wondering why they were so interested.

_Just answer the damn question, _Dean thought impatiently.

"A few weeks before Cas was born I was searching up baby names on internet and I decided to look up angel names while I was on," Sally explained, her eyes fixed on Dean. "I found a website that had the more uncommon angel names listed on it and Castiel was one of them. At that moment I felt that the name would be perfect for him. Just a feeling. And it turned out it really does fit him."

"Why's that?" Sam prompted her to continue.

Sally smiled slightly. "He was born February twenty-four two thousand and eleven, which was a Thursday. Castiel is the angel of Thursday."

This Dean had known. While learning about angels after his first meeting with Castiel, he'd discovered the assignments the angels had. And he had been raised from Hell on September eighteen, seventeen years ago, which had also been on a Thursday. If Sally's son really was Castiel, his friend who'd died years ago, then he was still apparently connected to the day he'd been assigned to as an angel.

Dean was starting to wonder if Sam might be right. Maybe angels actually could be reincarnated.

Sally awaked Dean from his thoughts. "Anything else you'd like to ask Detectives?"

Sam glanced at Dean and Dean shook his head.

"No that's all," Sam told Sally as he stood up.

Dean did the same as Sally nodded. Sally led the brothers back towards the front door in the kitchen. As she did, a teenage boy and a nine year old girl stormed into the house.

Dean and Sam froze in their places. Though the boy wore blue jeans and a gray t-shirt instead of a trench coat and had a different chin and mouth then Jimmy, the Winchesters were still stunned by his similarities. His hair was the same shade, his eyes. His nose, ears, and forehead. It was eerie. The kid looked more like Jimmy's twin than his nephew.

"How was the fishing trip?" Sally grinned at her children as took off their shoes.

"Great!" Holly exclaimed.

Castiel agreed. "It was."

As Castiel and Holly hopped off the rug a tall man with reddish brown hair entered the house carrying a couple fishing boxes.

Sally quickly walked over to him and gave him a quick welcoming kiss.

Castiel and Holly rolled their eyes as many kids did at such a sight, then turned to look at Dean and Sam. The Winchesters both gave them nods.

When Sally and Carl parted their lips, Carl's eyes fell upon Sam and Dean as well. "Who are you?"

"They're detectives," Sally told him. "They came here to ask me a few questions about Amelia."

"And we were just leaving," Sam stated.

"I hope you now have enough information to find her killer," Carl said, wrapping his right arm around Sally's shoulders.

"We should. We'll let you know if we get any leads," Dean promised despite the great likely hood of it turning into a lie.

Sally nodded. "See you around."

Sam and Dean smiled and nodded back. Then they left the house.

* * *

The trip to the nearest motel was a quiet one. Both Dean and Sam were immersed in their own thoughts and still recovering from the shock of seeing Sally's son.

It was only when they checked into the motel and entered the room that had been given to them that Sam spoke up.

"So what do you think? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean shook his head. "This could all be a coincidence Sam. We don't even know for sure if angels can be reincarnated."

Sam took his laptop out of its black case. "I'll see what I can find on here. How about you go down to the library to see what information you can find there?"

"What does it matter anyways?" Dean questioned. "Even if it's him he doesn't remember anything and I don't want him to. He should be able to live a normal life."

"We need to know because if Castiel really is reincarnated then he may be the reason why the demon attacked," Sam argued.

Dean frowned. "Why would he go after him?"

Sam shrugged. "Information maybe?"

"That doesn't really make sense," Dean said. "Even if the kid's Cas, even if the demon could get him to remember his past, why bother? The angels left. None of the demons have to worry about them anymore."

Sam sighed. "I don't know. All that really matters is that we figure out whether he'll strike again and who he'll go after."

"Whatever." Dean resigned.

Sam watched as Dean left then pressed down on his computer's start button and shook his head.

Dean was always so stubborn when it came to believing in something he had never seen before, even when all the evidence pointed towards that one thing.


	5. Chapter 3

It was only when Dean arrived back at the motel with a book in hand that Sam pried his eyes from his computer screen.

"You find anything notable?" Sam asked.

"I'm really starting to believe you're right about Cas," Dean admitted.

Sam smirked. "Well there's a first time for everything."

Dean ignored his sarcasm. "There was nothing I found that directly spoke of angels that die with their grace being reincarnated but some of the beliefs some religions have caught my eye."

Dean sat down at the room's wooden round table with Sam and opened the book up to a page near the front. "There are a couple of religions that believe in reincarnation of non-human beings. Jainists believe that their Gods can die and be born in some different form. Then there is Sikhism, in which people believe every creature has a soul and are reincarnated over and over until God sees their souls are good enough to go to Heaven. I figure since angels are creatures and they have been mistaken for Gods in some religions that its plausible angels can be recreated as humans."

"You said Sikhism people believe that every soul of every creature is reincarnated until God believes their souls are fit enough?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

The puzzle pieces were finally fitting together in Sam's mind. "I'd been thinking about exactly why an angel would be reincarnated and you helped me figure it out. It's because they were created to serve Heaven so they automatically lived there. So when they die they are put on Earth because they haven't earned a place in Heaven yet like humans have."

"Makes sense," Dean said. "Would explain why the angels are scared to die. Majority of them rather go to Hell then become human."

"Probably," Sam agreed.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled. "I found a way to be sure whether or not Castiel is ...er…well Castiel without a psychic."

"How?" Dean frowned.

"We go talk to him," Sam said. "I was reading this website that said that since the soul of a reincarnated angel stays intact that their subconscious mind still remembers their past life. So they may still act like their past selves sometimes. Also they may have feelings of not belonging and have a hard time living a human life. We could ask Castiel if he feels he fits in, among other things."

Dean nodded. "Sure. But only after pizza."

Sam grinned.

* * *

After eating pizza Dean and Sam went back to Sally and Carl's house. As Dean turned the Impala into the drive-way Sam noticed that Carl's navy blue Ford pick-up truck was gone and that Claire's yellow 2019 Chevy Cobalt was in its place.

_Hopefully she didn't blow our cover, _he thought.

The less people who knew who he and Dean were the better.

When Sam knocked on the front door it was Claire who answered. She looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Claire sighed. "Aunt Sally tripped down the stairs and broke her arm. Seems like everything's going bad lately."

"We're sorry," Sam apologized.

Claire nodded. "So what do you want?"

"We want to talk to Castiel," Dean answered.

Claire glanced at him and Sam. "This is about what I said isn't it? You think he's reincarnated? That the demons attacked my mom to get to him?"

"We can't be sure until we talk to him," Sam said.

Claire stepped aside to let Dean and Sam into the house. "Just make it quick. Uncle Carl's going to come back soon to pick up some clothes for Sally. The doctors are going to keep her at the hospital for an overnight. Uncle Carl doesn't like police of any kind constantly asking questions."

"We'll keep it short," Sam promised.

"Cas is in his room upstairs," Claire told the brothers.

They nodded, and made their way towards the house's first downstairs bathroom then turned left to climb up the steps that led to the second floor. Castiel's room was the first bedroom to the right.

Dean knocked on the closed door and Castiel opened it.

The teen was surprised to see them and flinched. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," Dean replied.

"About my Aunt Amelia?" Castiel frowned. "I already told the cops everything I remember. I didn't see it happen; I was with my sister."

Sam shook his head. "We're not here about that."

"Then what?" Castiel inquired.

"We want to talk about you."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked confused.

"I know this is going to seem strange of us to ask but it's important to solving your aunt's murder," Sam said.

Castiel stepped out of his room. "What is it?"

"How are you in school?" Dean questioned. "Do you have a lot of friends?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine in school I guess…I have a couple friends. Why?"

"We already said," Dean pointed out then continued with another question. "Do you feel like you fit in? Not just in school but in general?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. Yeah….What does this have to do with my aunt's death?"

"What place do you like the most?" Sam blurted.

"I don't see any point to this," Castiel huffed. "I'm going back in my room."

"Just answer the last question," Sam pleaded.

"And honestly," Dean added.

Castiel sighed. "Fine. It's the church."

"Church?" Sam and Dean both gaped.

"Yeah, I know it's weird," Castiel said sheepishly. "But for some reason I enjoy going there and just listening to the priest and looking around. It's peaceful."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Is that all?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Good."

Castiel stepped back into his room and closed the door.

Dean and Sam looked at each other again.

"It is him," Sam said. "A kid his age normally doesn't like going to church like that."

"I can't argue that," Dean told him, shaking his head. "It's just hard to wrap my mind around."

Sam smiled. "I know."

* * *

"So Cas really is the reincarnation of the angel Castiel?" Claire inquired with wide eyes.

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That's all we asked him," Dean told Claire.

"I doubt he remembers anything," Sam said. "Reincarnated angels only get certain feelings. In less someone jogs their memory through hypnosis or something like that, they can't unlock memories from their past life. It gives them a chance to live normally here on Earth."

"You're not going to treat Cas differently because in another life he was an angel, are you?" Dean inquired with a hint of concern.

"You think I have a grudge against Castiel?" Claire asked.

"Do you?"

"No," Claire answered. "I don't. Even though he took my father away from me I don't hate him. He was just doing what he had to do. I blame God, not him, for making the angels need to possess people."

"If you've got a grudge against God why do you wear that cross around your neck?" Dean questioned.

Claire fingered the silver religious symbol and closed her eyes. "My dad gave it to me on my eleventh birthday. It was his."

Dean nodded in understanding.

"You should go before Carl arrives," Claire told him and Sam.

They both stood up.

"Are you watching Castiel and Holly tonight?" Sam inquired.

Claire said, "Yeah."

Sam passed Claire a piece of paper.

"This is my cell phone number," Sam told her. "If anything happens, call."

"I will," Claire promised.

Sam and Dean nodded then left.

* * *

"We should watch the house tonight," Dean said to Sam as Sam checked the weather on his computer. "Even if there isn't any signs the demon could still be around. I doubt he's just leave and not try to kill Castiel again."

Sam shut the lid of his laptop and sighed. "I know."

"Then we'll catch some shut eye and at eleven we'll head back down and stakeout until morning," Dean decided.

Sam yawned. "Whatever."

* * *

Eight hours later Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala watching Castiel's house from across the road. The radio was on but low, and both of the brothers were drinking coffee.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down at his watch. "It's three in the morning."

Dean sighed heavily. "Everything seems alright. I guess he's not coming tonight."

Just then the wind picked up and all that could be heard on the radio was static.

"I think you spoke too soon Dean," Sam said.

At once, they both jumped out of the Impala and raced to the trunk to grab the Colt and Ruby's knife.

They crossed the street in seconds and banged on the front door. Claire opened it as a demon manifested himself behind her.

"Claire, duck!" Dean shouted.

Claire did as told and dropped to the floor. Dean fired at the demon but it disappeared before the Colt's bullet could reach him.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed.

He bolted into the house and charged up the stairs with Sam and Claire close behind. They had to reach the kids before the demon did.

Dean entered Castiel's room first to find him cornered by the demon between his bed and the wall. The demon was holding a knife in the air ready to finish his mission. Dean shot at him.

The demon howled in pain as the bullet entered his shoulder and caused electricity to spark from it but he did not die. Instead he left the man he was possessing and his smoky form slipped under Castiel's window to escape.

Dean rushed over to Castiel and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Castiel quickly nodded.

Dean turned to face Sam and Claire. "We need to get Castiel and Holly out of here and to the motel."

"But Carl's going to be back at eight," Claire protested. "He'll kill me if I take them somewhere without asking."

"We'll bring you back at seven then," Dean said. "But for tonight it would be better if you stay with us."

Claire nodded.

"I'll go get Holly," Castiel told them.

He ran out of the room before Dean, Sam, or Claire could say anything to him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Claire inquired.

"If I know anything about him he should be," Dean replied. "He's a tough soul."


	6. Chapter 4

The next morning Dean and Sam dropped Claire, Castiel, and Holly off at the house. Dean kept the Impala parked across the street until Carl arrived back home with Sally.

He and Sam watched as Castiel and Holly raced outside to hug their mother and Claire opened the front door to let Sally in. She left not long after and when she did, Dean drove to a nearby restaurant for an early lunch.

As he and Sam ate they discussed the demon.

"Do you think he'll come back knowing that we're around with the Colt?" Sam asked.

"If he's determined enough, he will," Dean answered.

Sam nodded then stuck out his bottom lip as he thought to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Dean inquired.

"I still don't understand the motive," Sam said. "I automatically assumed it was because Cas used to be an angel but there has to be some other reason too."

"Because it's fun?" Dean suggested.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

"It doesn't matter Sam," Dean told him. "We kill the demon and Cas and his family are safe. The end."

"Yeah I guess so," Sam agreed hesitantly.

Dean wiped his lips with a napkin and laid six dollars on the table for their waitress. "You ready to head back to the motel? We could catch up on some sleep. It would be nice since tonight we're watching the house again."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They stood and Sam followed Dean back to the Impala.

* * *

Ten hours later the brothers were back in the car and in front of Castiel's house waiting for the demon to come, if he would.

It was pretty quiet on the road. Only one car had passed in the last hour. Considering the road they were on was one of only two that led into the town and it was only nine o'clock it was unusual and it made the boys on edge.

So on edge that when someone knocked on the passenger side window Sam and Dean jumped at least two inches off their leather seats. Their hearts were pounding but they slowed once Dean and Sam saw it was Claire on the other side of the car's glass window.

Without any welcoming, Claire opened the backseat door and hopped into the Impala.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he craned his neck to see her better.

Claire frowned. "You didn't think I could sleep while you're looking out for the demon who attacked my family did you?"

"This is dangerous," Dean warned. "You don't know how dangerous."

"I know a couple things about demons," Claire protested.

"But not enough to not be here," Dean said. "You should go home."

Claire folded her arms. "I'm staying."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

Sam shrugged. "We can't force her to leave."

"Fine, but if the demon comes you're not going inside," Dean told Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes. "That kind of defeats the purpose; doesn't it?"

"Take it however you want, but you're not going in. You're just going to get yourself killed if you do."

"Fine," Claire huffed.

After that the trio fell silent.

* * *

Around one both Dean and Sam had fallen asleep, but Claire had stayed wide awake. She looked out the Impala at her aunt's house taking in every detail, checking every shadow for a sign of something moving; something out of the usual happening. She would not let anyone or anything get into the house unnoticed. She knew her family was in terrible danger, again, because of Castiel.

Claire shook her head as she glanced up at Castiel's bedroom window. She couldn't blame him, she hadn't before, and he was totally innocent this time. He was just a kid, had no memory of his past. It wasn't his fault the past had caught up to him. It was just the way things were.

It was about a quarter to two when Claire noticed the wind had picked up and spotted a moving shadow along the front side of the house. Claire gasped. She leaned forward in her seat and put a hand on each Sam and Dean's shoulders and shook them. "Wake up!"

Dean and Sam bolted straight up in their seats. "What?"

"I think I saw a demon headed towards the front door," Claire told them. "The wind picked up just before I saw a human form moving towards it."

Sam immediately grabbed the demon killing knife and Dean the Colt.

"Stay here," Dean ordered her as they climbed out of the car.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She folded her arms as the brothers slammed their doors and watched as they jogged across the road and lined up against the wall. Weapons at ready, Sam and Dean slowly made their way to the front entrance.

She saw Dean pick the door open with something too small to see from where she was and the Winchesters stepped into the house.

Claire bit her lip. Was she really going to obey Dean?

* * *

It was quiet when Sam and Dean made their way through the first level of Sally and Carl's home. They took precaution, watching one another's backs in true soldier style. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, and office were all found to be empty.

The Winchesters were considering leaving the house before they got caught for breaking and entering when they heard Sally and Carl scream. They dashed upstairs without hesitation, skipping every other step until they were up the stairway and headed straight for the farthest room. They could hear Carl yelling at someone and Sally crying. They also saw that Castiel and Holly were up and at their doorways.

"Holly stay where you are!" Dean heard Castiel command his little sister as he passed with Sam.

Then Castiel was running too.

Everything was happening so quickly that Dean and Sam weren't even able to think about telling him to stay back as well. They were too focused on reaching Carl and Sally in time.

When Sam and Dean entered their bedroom Sally was on the floor sobbing in fear and pain, cradling her hurt arm while Carl was on the back of the demon holding on for dear life while trying to choke the life out of his intruder. The demon slammed him into the wall and Carl grimaced. His hold loosened.

"Hey you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted aiming his gun at the demon's head.

The demon's eyes fell upon Dean and he disappeared before Dean could shoot.

Carl collapsed to the floor with his arms still wrapped like they were while he was trying to choke him.

Castiel pushed his way through the gap between Sam and Dean to see his parents. As he reached them the demon reappeared next to Dean and knocked the Colt out of his hands. He pummeled Dean and threw him into the bed post then threw Sam into the wall where the window was. Sam's forehead hit the wall hard. Both Dean and Sam crumpled to the floor unconscious as Castiel opened one of his father's dresser drawers and pulled out a bottle of holy water. As the demon turned to face him he struggled to open the bottle with his shaking hands but luckily was successful before the demon could touch him.

Castiel threw the water in the demon's face and the demon screamed in agony. His skin sizzled and he swiped at his face with his hands trying to wipe away the source of his pain. Castiel whipped the bottle at the demon again, wetting his face once more, and a few drops fell into his eyes. The demon howled. He reached out for Castiel blindly but Castiel side stepped out of the way.

Castiel tried to reach his parents again but the demon took hold of his right arm and yanked him backwards, causing him to drop the bottle of holy water that was still in his grip. The leftover water splashed onto the floor.

Just then, Holly ran into the room. Her worry for her parents had overruled what her brother had ordered her to do and her fear.

"Stop!" Holly shrieked as the demon put a knife to Castiel's neck.

The demon pushed Castiel away from him a little and faced the child. "I'll get to you soon enough, sweetheart," he winked.

"Holly, hide!" shouted Castiel.

Holly froze in place and starred at the killer that was holding her brother still.

"Run, Holly!" Castiel yelled.

Holly nodded and bolted down the hallway. Castiel sighed out of momentary relief but fear rose in him again as his eyes met the demon's black ones. Castiel harnessed all his strength and pushed the demon away from him.

The demon was surprised, but quickly recovered. He charged and slammed his host's body into Castiel's. Castiel fell backwards and hit his head against the wall. He grimaced after he fell onto the floor. He was bleeding from the blow to his head and Castiel became disorientated.

The demon seized the moment and grabbed Castiel by his t-shirt to pull him back up onto his feet. Exhausted, all Castiel could do was grip the demon's jacket and stare.

"You are a lot of trouble for just a kid," the demon sneered. "But you can't escape me. You won't bring eternal Hell to my kind."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

The demon spun around. Claire was behind him, holding the Colt in her hands. She shot at him and the bullet hit him between the eyes. The demon gasped as light exploded from him. When it was over, the light went out and the demon collapsed.

Claire ran over to Castiel, who had fallen onto his knees. "Are you okay?"

Castiel nodded, but Claire still checked his wounds. "You have to go to the hospital for that head wound."

"Check on everyone else first," Castiel murmured.

Claire agreed to and turned away from him to see that Sam and Dean were up. She gave the Colt back to Dean as she made her way to Sally and Carl. Carl was for the most part okay besides some cuts and bruises, but Sally would need to get surgery on her arm again. Claire winced as she studied the injury. It was in pretty bad shape.

"Could you guys help Castiel and Uncle Carl out?" Claire asked Dean and Sam as she wrapped Sally's good arm around her shoulders.

They nodded. Sam went to Carl and helped him up while Dean helped Castiel. They followed Claire and her Aunt Sally down the stairs. All of them limped after each step that they took.

After finding Holly behind the living room couch they then went outside and got into two vehicles. Sam and Dean took the Impala and Castiel climbed in with them. Claire meanwhile, took Carl's pick-up truck and Sally, Carl, and Holly joined her.

Claire started the engine as soon as her passengers were inside the vehicle and drove to the hospital. Dean followed her.


	7. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean stayed at the hospital the rest of the night. When dawn broke Claire joined them in the waiting room.

"How are they?" Sam inquired.

Claire rubbed her eyes before speaking. "Uncle Carl's fine, just a little in shock but he'll get over it. Castiel has a concussion and needed some stitches but he should be able to go home later today or tomorrow."

"What about your aunt?"

Claire sighed. "Aunt Sally's in the worst shape. She's in surgery for her arm right now. Good news is that the doctors think she'll heal up fine. It's just going to take a while."

Sam and Dean nodded.

"So how much longer are you guys going to stay in town?" Claire questioned.

"We'll be leaving today," Dean answered.

"You want to talk to Cas first," Claire guessed.

Dean nodded.

"You can go see him now if you'd like," Claire told him. "He's probably in his room flipping through some channels by now."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Room 205," Claire replied.

Dean and Sam both stood up and left to find the room while Claire walked over to a nearby vending machine to get a bottle of water.

* * *

When Sam and Dean entered Castiel's room they found him watching some sitcom on the TV in front of his bed and Holly was sitting in the chair next to him. She was sleeping with her head resting on the rail of Castiel's hospital bed. It was a position only a young child could fall asleep in-a very tired child. Sam and Dean couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey," Castiel greeted Dean and Sam as they entered the room.

"How are you?" Dean inquired.

"I've got a splitting headache, but I'll be fine," Castiel answered humorously.

Dean chuckled.

"So what do you want to ask?" Castiel quizzed.

"What?"

Castiel grinned. "You came to see me for something didn't you? You guys never just 'drop by' to see anyone. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I guess you're right about that. We wanted to ask you how'd you know that holy water would work on the demon? I wasn't totally out of it right away. I saw you grab the bottle."

Castiel shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. I just had a feeling it would work. That it would affect him. It was weird."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"Have you ever read up on demons before?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I don't remember. I guess I must have though; since I knew how to defend myself."

"Must have," Dean repeated.

Sam looked at Castiel. "Did the demon say anything about why he attacked you?"

"Yes, he did," Castiel said thoughtfully. "He mentioned something about me being the cause of all of his kind being in Hell forever. It was strange."

"He said that?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed. "It doesn't make much sense does it? I'm not even a hunter like you guys are. I don't know how I could make something like that happen. I wish I could though."

"Don't we all," Dean muttered.

"So…are you leaving?" Castiel asked.

Dean and Sam nodded.

"I thought so. Are you going to ever come around again?"

"Don't know," Dean answered. "We go where the job takes us."

"Must be very rewarding."

"We don't do it for ourselves," Dean told him.

Castiel bowed his head. They all were silent for a few moments.

Dean was the first to speak again. "Well I guess we'll be going."

Castiel nodded. "Thanks for everything."

Dean smiled slightly. "It's what we do."

After that Dean and Sam turned and headed for the waiting room after one last wave to Castiel.

As Dean left he silently hoped that there wouldn't be any more demons that came after Castiel.

If he and his brother couldn't have a normal life Dean wanted his friend to have one. After all Castiel had done for him and Sam he believed Castiel deserved one.

* * *

Claire was still in the waiting room when the brothers reentered. She was sitting in one of the leather seats hunched over with her head resting on her palm of her right hand. It was obvious she was thinking.

"What's on your mind?" Dean inquired as he neared her.

"Uh what?" Claire said with confusion as she broke out of her trance.

"I asked what's on your mind."

Claire sighed. "I was thinking about my father."

"What about him?" Sam questioned.

"I was wondering if you'd help me find his body," Claire replied. "What's left of it anyways."

Dean frowned. "Why'd you want to do that?"

"I don't really know," she murmured. "All I know is that I just need some kind of closure. Even now I sometimes dream about him coming home. And I know you know where his body is."

Claire's eyes were tearing up. "Would you please help me?"

"We don't know exactly where the police could have taken his body," Dean told her. "We had to run."

"But you could help me search, couldn't you?"

Dean did not reply.

"Please?" Claire begged. "I need to know at least where they put his body. It can't take that long if you know the general location."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

Sam took Claire's side. "It's the least we could do."

"Fine," Dean decided. "We'll help."

Claire threw her arms around his neck, startling Dean.

"Thank you."

"Errr…you're welcome," Dean said.

"You too Sam."

Sam smiled.

"I'll go home right now and pack right away," Claire promised.

Dean was confused. "Huh?"

Claire didn't notice. "I'll be ready by one and I'll go to your motel room so we can leave together to Detroit. I'll be taking my car, don't worry. I'll see you later."

And then she was gone before Dean could say anything else.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Detroit," Sam stated.

Dean scratched the back of his head. "I guess so."

Sam laughed.


	8. Epilogue

One Week Later…

Dean pulled up the Impala in front of a huge white sign that read Wayne County Morgue and Claire parked her Cobalt right behind him.

After interviewing the police who'd been at the scene of the church explosion and searching up the different morgues in Detroit Dean, Sam, and Claire had found a lead to where Jimmy's body might be.

It was a morgue located about three blocks away from the place where the church used to stand, part of the same neighborhood. The morgue had once made headlines over the poor in the area not being able to afford to pay to bury their family.

Years later it had been shut down before being reopened as a morgue in which autopsies were done on victims of crimes and where all the unidentified victims of Detroit were kept. Wayne County Morgue had to be the place where Jimmy was.

Dean led the way into the morgue and walked straight up to the secretary's desk.

"How may I help you?" the middle-aged woman behind the desk inquired.

Dean gave her a smile. "Hello. We have an appointment with the Chief Medical Examiner."

The secretary checked the list. "Are you Mr. Cooper?"

Dean passed her one of his fake licenses. "Yes I am."

The lady took it from him so she could read it then handed it back to him. "I'll show you the way to Dr. Kingston's office."

Dean glanced at Sam and Claire and then followed the lady down the hall. He could hear Sam and Claire's footsteps behind him.

Dr. Kingston was a forty year old African American who'd been in the crime investigation field for over a decade. He was sitting in his office writing on some papers about an autopsy he'd just done on a drive by shooting victim when Sam, Dean, and Claire entered.

When he heard them he put the papers away and greeted them. "Morning."

"Morning," Dean, Sam, and Claire said in unison but at different levels.

"You may sit," Dr. Kingston told them, gesturing at the three seats in front of his desk.

The boys and Claire took the offer quietly.

Dr. Kingston's eyes fell upon Claire. "So it's your father you're trying to find?"

Claire nodded.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Pontiac, Illinois," Claire answered. "My father left in 2008."

"But you said when we last spoke that he most likely died in 2010?" Dr. Kingston frowned.

"I last heard from him May 2010," Claire lied. "He called me right before the church collapsed and I think he might have been there."

Dr. Kingston stood to search for the files that contained the John and Jane Does' information from the terrible event Claire was talking of. All those people found dead under the rumble, what a horrible event. "Why are you so sure he was there?"

"He told me he was going to go pray there," Claire explained. "There was supposed to be a gathering."

"Why did your father leave you and your mother?" Dr. Kingston asked.

"She was always pressuring him to do things he didn't want to do." Claire bit her lip. "He said he needed to take a break and leave for a while. He kept in contact with me regularly but only came back once to visit me before he died."

Dr. Kingston turned to look at Claire, his face full of sympathy. "You can't know for sure he has died."

"But he never called back," Claire told him.

"How old was your father? Explain his appearance," Dr. Kingston ordered.

Claire closed her eyes. "He was thirty-four, had dark brown hair, blue eyes."

Dr. Kingston nodded and pulled out three folders and dropped them onto his desk. He then sat back down and opened the first one. Inside on the top of a stack of papers was a photo of a man's face with his eyes closed, the steal table he was lying on was in the background.

Claire gasped and covered her eyes.

"Are you okay Claire?" Sam questioned.

She shook her head.

"It's not him," Dean told Dr. Kingston. "Claire's just never seen such a picture before."

Dr. Kingston understood.

He closed the file and opened the next one. This man's face was scratched up but Claire braved a look and kept her eyes on the photo. "That's not him either."

Dr. Kingston nodded and opened the final folder.

Sam and Dean saw tears come to Claire's eyes as she looked down at the picture. They both closed their eyes.

"That's...that's my Dad," Claire stumbled.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Kingston apologized.

"Where is his body?" Claire inquired.

Dr. Kingston stood back up. "I'll show you."

* * *

Dr. Kingston brought the Winchesters and Claire to where the unidentified dead were kept. It was a room full of rectangular boxes stacked on top and next to each other along the walls horizontally with the ends-not the sides-facing outward. They were all freezers used to preserve the bodies. Each box had a nameplate which said either "John Doe" or "Jane Doe", the body's identification number, and the case number.

The room was white and there was a window in which some natural light was let through, but the place was strange and cold even to the Winchesters. The cheerfulness they'd had with finding the amulet faded away.

Dr. Kingston walked over to the boxes under the window and pointed to a bottom box.

"This is where your father is kept," he announced sadly.

Claire nodded.

"I'll be back with some papers to sort through," Dr. Kingston said, knowing that Claire would want some time to mourn.

He left, and Sam and Dean watched as Claire moved towards the box. When she was two feet away she dropped to her knees and began sobbing.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other sadly.

There was nothing they could say to Claire so they stood behind her silent and watching and wondering how God could be so cruel. He was part of the reason Jimmy had died, part of the reason why Claire hurt now.

Claire touched the name plate on the freezer box her father was in with her left hand and whispered, "I'm going to get you home somehow Dad. I'm going to bury you with Mom. I promise."

Sam and Dean both swallowed hard.

* * *

Five days later…

It was six o'clock at night when Castiel, Holly, and their parents got back from Jimmy's burial at the nearest cemetery.

Sally was still upset over seeing her brother get lowered into the ground so Carl had shooed Castiel and Holly upstairs to do whatever they wanted until their bedtimes.

Holly went to her room and flicked on her TV to watch some cartoon while Castiel took an early shower. After he was ready for bed Castiel slipped under his covers and tried to continue reading a book he was in the middle of. However, he couldn't concentrate so he watched TV instead. While he did, Castiel thought about the Winchesters.

They hadn't come back for the burial as Castiel thought they might have and he'd wondered what hunt they were on now. Maybe they were after a pack of hungry werewolves or some zombies? Who knew? The brothers were almost as mysterious as the things they hunted.

Castiel also thought about how much his family had been affected by seeing Jimmy's casket placed in the ground. Especially his mother and Claire. Even after all those years he'd been missing it had still affected them so much to have to say their last goodbyes.

_They must have really loved him_, Castiel thought.

At nine Castiel's eyes began drooping so he decided to get an early sleep and shut his nightstand's light.

He settled into his bed and looked out of his window at the crescent moon until he drifted off.

* * *

Castiel found himself in a dark place. It stretched out in every direction around him. He could hear the screams of people in agony in the distance and thunder. He saw lightning dart across what he believed was the sky.

One lightning bolt flashed right before him and Castiel jumped in surprise. The next thing he knew he was standing behind a man who was cutting something up with a knife. Castiel stepped forward to see that that something was another man's face.

"_Who are you_?" the man doing the cutting asked.

Castiel was horrified. It was Dean Winchester who was hurting the second man. Castiel could not speak, yet he did. It wasn't the words he wanted to say though. He had no control over it.

"_No time to explain now_," Castiel answered Dean.

He raised his hand to Dean's head and lightning flashed.

* * *

He was in a barn, or something like it. Dean was there too, bent over a bearded man that was unconscious on the floor.

"_Who are you?"_ Dean inquired like he had before.

"_Castiel."_

Dean narrowed his eyes, angry. _"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?"_

Castiel glanced up from the journal he was flipping through. Before he could reply a white light blinded him; preventing him from seeing Dean's face.

* * *

Castiel was in another barn. A thinned haired man was above him, choking him. He gasped for air and tried to fend him off. The man was speaking Latin, some kind of spell.

He saw Dean out of the corner of his left eye come at the man with a pry bar, hitting him in the head so that he released his grip on Castiel.

Castiel's head then hit the floor, causing the light to flash before his eyes.

* * *

Castiel was in a warehouse, another man with a bloodied face was holding him against a wall. He could feel a hook in his back.

"_I really wish I could kill you,"_ the man sneered. _"But all I can do is send you back to Heaven."_

He began speaking Latin and Castiel saw a blue light surround him. He realized _he_ was the blue light.

The man tearing him away from his body then somehow was sent flying to the brick wall to his left and was pinned to it. Castiel collapsed to the floor.

He saw that it was Sam who had saved him this time. Sam was somehow pinning the man to the wall. Sam's hand was outstretched in front of him. His eyes full of fury. Lightning flashed again.

* * *

Castiel was in a hospital sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed. Dean was lying in it. He was beat up and bruised.

"_What does that mean?" _Dean asked.

"_I don't know,"_ Castiel replied.

"_Bull!"_

"_I don't," _Castiel repeated, then he explained, _"Dean they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."_

"_Then you guys are screwed," _Dean whispered. _"I can't do it Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here…I'm not strong enough."_

Castiel glanced at Dean. Saw how broken he was. It bothered him to see him in such a state.

Lightning flashed and he saw a tear fall from Dean's eye. Another bolt of lightning and it was gone.

* * *

Castiel was in a white room with golden trimmings. He and Dean were arguing.

"_Help me, please," _Dean begged.

Castiel felt himself shake his head and Dean turned his back on him.

The words_ "we're done" _hit him hard.

* * *

Suddenly Castiel found himself beside Dean with another man. The room began lighting up and quaking.

"_It's the archangel. I'll hold him off; I'll hold them all off. Just stop Sam!" _Castiel shouted at Dean.

He raised his hand to Dean's head and Dean disappeared.

Castiel then turned to face the enemy and waited. The light outside blinded him.

* * *

Castiel was somewhere dark and empty. It was scary, unwelcoming. He was relieved when the light appeared to him once more.

* * *

Castiel was sitting with his back against a lamppost. He looked down to see he was bleeding. Castiel felt weak; he sensed the end was near.

He looked up at Sam's face. The younger Winchester wasn't looking back at him. His eyes were on something else.

Castiel stared in the direction Sam was and saw the rumble that had once been a beautiful church. He peered into the dust. There was somebody standing in the middle of the mess.

Castiel's eyes widened as he realized it was Dean.

Thunder boomed.

* * *

Castiel jointed straight up in bed. He was breathing heavily, his heart was hammering against his chest and sweat rolled down his forehead.

He wiped his face and glanced outside at the moon.

_What the Hell was that? _he thought to himself.

Castiel could not come up with a single good answer.


End file.
